poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Doraemon's Adventures of Youkai Watch Episode 77 transcript
(This Day) Man: This is the line for Pretty Space Guardian Sailor Piers' limited edition figure! Inaho: I'm so excited! Ryder: Me too! Let's go and get it! (The line is moving and the Girl and her Friends is the Last one) Man: We're now sold out of the Sailor Piers limited edition figure! Inaho: (Scream) What? Why?! The person right in front of me bought the last one?! This is the worst! I just wanna go hide for the rest of the day! I'm gonna go home and sleep. Kim: There might be more next time. Voice: Come on and buy me... Ron: What's that? Inaho: I'm so out of it now I'm hearing things. This is bad, I've gotta go home. Voice: Come on and buy me...Buy me right now... Inaho: Space Watch? Whoa, it lets you communicate with aliens?! I've never heard of this! I've gotta get it! Here! Penn: We want to buy 15 Watches. (She offers the man) Man: Huh? Sashi: Is there a problem? (The Youkai appears and shoots him to make him give them the watches for the purchase) Man: Thanks for your purchase! Thanks for you purchase! Have a good day! Welcome! (They left the store) Inaho: Well, whatever! This makes today my lucky day! Space Watch!! Rocky: Do you think they will work on the puppies? Kim: Let's try and see. (putting the watches on their wrists) Rubble: It fits perfectly. Chase: But does it tell time? Marshall: I'm not sure. Skye: They don't have any times in the watches. Zuma: Or the numbers. Runt: Maybe it looks like a time machine. Chicken: I don't think so. Abby: It is not magic either. (They all went back to the Girl's Apartment) Inaho: I'm home! Mom: Welcome home! Inaho, make sure to wash your hands. (The Boy came out) Boy: Mom, Inaho bought some weird thing again! Inaho: It's nothing! Just some stationary! Boy: It's really big! (Inaho growls and closes her door) Boone: What will we do, Inaho? Inaho: Well, time to look at my spoils! Ryder: If you say so. (She opens the instructions) Inaho: How to communicate with Aliens...When the time comes, you will likely be able to communicate with aliens. No way! Ron: What does that mean? Inaho: Wait, something like that isn't just gonna happen out of blue. I've gotta be patient and wait for it to happen. Chicken Little: (in Winnie the Pooh's voice) How long will that take? Rubble: (in Eeyore's voice) Days, weeks, months, who knows? (Youkai is possessing Inaho and her Friends) (Next day, at the school) Kids: Good morning! Nate: Morning! Girl: Space watch? Inaho: Yeah! The manual said you can use it to communicate with aliens! Girl: No way, don't tell me you believe that Inaho... Inaho: I can't wait till the time comes when I can actually use it! Of course I bought this kind thing, cause I love sci-fi! (Girl gives her a look) Inaho: Wha...What's with that look...No way... (She turns to look at her watch and looks back) Inaho: Don't tell me I ended up buying some bootleg again...I was just kidding! I don't even like weird stuff like that so I was just joking around! Girl: (smiles) Right? Ryder: Do you think you can go with her? Rocky: No, Ryder. The sign maybe says no dogs allowed. Chase: We have to wait until she comes back. Chicken Little: Let's wait. (Later at school) Ryder: I will go and check on her. Chase: I will wait for you with my friends. (At classroom) (The teacher writes on the chalkboard) Inaho: Now that I think about it, there's properly no such thing as a real Space Watch...I didn't think that store would sell bootlegs! Aurgh, I've been tricked again! (Pressing the button) What am I gonna do... (The Youkai appears) Inaho: Huh? (Pressing the button once more) (The Youkai appears again) Inaho: Whoa, what was that? No way...was that...an a-a-alien?! An alien is here!! (The students look in surprised) Teacher: What is it, Misora? Inaho: Ah, I'm sorry! It's nothing! It's finally happening, communication with an alien! I can't believe it's happening! (An hour later) Chase: You're ok, Inaho? Inaho: It was happening! An alien is here! Zuma: An alien is here? Rubble: What alien? Skye: What kind of alien? Inaho: It looks like a bear. Ron: We will talk about this. Come on. Let's get home. Inaho: Ok. (They went back home) Inaho: I'm home! (They enter her room) Inaho: There it is! This one! Kim: You say you saw an alien? Inaho: I saw it in the classroom. (pulls her book out) "Aliens are already among us"...Wait, does that mean that light is some kind of alien radar? That's amazing, whoa! (She lays on her bed) Inaho: "Aliens don't like being seen by a lot of people...So they tend to only communicate with one human being." Chase: Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts